This Is Why You Don't Make Sounds
by WhaddupDudes
Summary: Ranma caught Akane, which lead to certain things. Will they be able to keep it hidden from the whole house, though? LEMON.
1. "I Didn't Hear Nothin'!"

**Just want to point out that this doesn't follow the theme of BDSM like my other stories!**

Ranma and Akane were sitting in the living room. Ranma had gotten into a fight once again, and had cuts and bruises all over his body. With his shirt beside him on the floor, Akane applied an alcohol-soaked cloth to clean some of the cuts.

"You really need to stop getting in trouble, Ranma."

"He-" He stopped.

He couldn't tell her that they were talking shit about her, or else she would've thought it meant more than it did.

"Nevermind."

She sighed and shook her head before putting a small bandage on his nose. There wasn't any purpose to it, she just liked it. She carefully poured some more cleaning alcohol onto the cloth before dabbing one of his cuts.

He sucked air through his teeth before tightly gripping her wrist and pushing it away.

Normally, she would get mad, but he was in pain, so she let it slide. However, he had never grabbed her like that. His grip was so tight that if he applied an ounce more of pressure, it would leave a mark. _Mark_. She looked at their hands, then his body, then his dirt-covered face. It wasn't the first time she had seen his body, but that time was different. Just one motion and word sent her brain off the rails.

She ripped her wrist out of his grasp, with a slightly flushed face.

"Sorry." He told her.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it..." She dabbed the cut with less pressure than before.

"Why's your face red?" He put his hand over her forehead. "Are ya sick or somethin'?"

"No!" She replied, quickly. "I'm fine." She finished dabbing the cut before putting all of the medical supplies back in the basket. "There, all done." She stood up quickly, put the basket away, and went to her room.

She shut the door behind her and sat down on her bed as she thought back. Thoughts of Ranma and her flashed in her head and she couldn't help but grab at her skirt. She was familiar with that feeling, it was natural for anyone her age. That aching feeling between her legs that screamed for attention. She bit her lip and tightly closed her eyes as she tried to think of anything else to calm herself down, but it just got worse. When she shot open her eyes, she found her hand between her legs, stroking up and down her slit over her panties.

She sighed. "I mean, I..." She lied down on her back and pulled down her panties and lifted up her skirt.

She grazed one of her fingers over her clit and her thighs tightened for one second before relaxing. With the wetness she already had, she knew she would be okay so she slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the slight momentary pain, and started a slow pace.

Thoughts of Ranma on top of her, kissing her neck, holding her breasts, being in between her legs made her fingers move even faster. She moved her free hand down to make circles on her clitoris and she let out a loud whiney gasp. No one ever walked past her room or entered without knocking, so she wasn't worried about them hearing her. She pushed against her clit harder and the movements became faster. Her feet were no longer touching the bed, and she could feel herself begin to come undone. She bit her lip as she felt herself cum and let out a breath of relief.

She pulled her fingers out before putting the two digits into her mouth and sucking them clean. She cleaned up, put on new panties, and walked out of her room. When she walked out, she saw Ranma standing beside the door with his mouth slightly open. Well, shit.

"R-ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "W-why, what are you, d-did you...?" She wasn't able to make a clear sentence.

"I swear I didn't hear nothin'!" He shook his hands in defense. "I-I just got here... but anyway," He looked at the floor as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to thank you for thi-I mean _patching me up_!" His cheeks became flushed.

Akane felt as if her face was on fire. "Y-you're welcome..." She wasn't able to look at him. She had never been caught before. "We-we should probably-"

"No!" Ranma said, quickly. "Whatever it is, no!"

She sighed and pulled him by his arm into her room and shut the door behind the both of them.

"Listen, Ranma... I-I know you heard..."

"Heard what, Akane? I dunno what you're talkin' about." He awkwardly chuckled.

She snapped her head up, "I'm not stupid, Ranma. Listen, can we just... not talk about this ever again? Please...?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"I just have one question. While you were, ya know, what were you thinking about?"

"No one, I mean _nothing_!" She cringed.

"Akane, I'm not stupid, either."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "You." She said quickly.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now, shut up and let's go eat." She quickly left the room.

~

"Ugh. I can't _believe_ that happened! I was so stupid! And why did I tell him?! _God_!" Akane yelled at herself as she lied down on her bed.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Ranma timidly stepped inside and she sat up quickly.

"Ranma."

"Hey. Can I still come in?"

"Y-yeah."

He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the bed before sitting down.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to ask, why and when'd it start?"

"I-when I was patching you up this morning. Your grip and-" She stopped herself. "anyway, a few months maybe? I dunno..."

"My grip?"

"Yeah. On my wrist..."

"Oh."

"Is that all? I should probably be getting to bed."

His face became extremely red. "Actually, one more thing."

She slightly tilted her head.

"C-can I... I mean it's cuz... you know what? Never mind." He quickly stood up. "I'll be going. Goodnight, Akane."

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist and he looked back down at her. "W-what were you going to ask?"

"If I..." He turned his head away and she could see his ears turn red. "Could see...?" He finished, cautiously.

She blinked in surprise and without thinking, responded. "Yes."

He spun back around. "What?"

"Y-yes." She answered, less confidently.

His mouth was slightly agape and he wouldn't move.

She lied back down and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She lifted her skirt so he could see better and she watched as he slowly sat down at her feet. She stroked the slit to get it wet before putting one finger inside and gasping. Once she started moving, she started lightly whimpering. She could feel the blood rush to her face as he just stared on.

His hand jerked slightly, but he kept it on his lap.

"It's okay. What were you going to do?"

He timidly placed his finger on her clitoris and she gasped. "Shit. How'd you know about that?"

He dryly chuckled, "Porn." He started making small movements, but it wasn't enough.

"Harder." She told him.

He applied more pressure and she felt her insides tighten. She placed another finger inside and Ranma's eyes widened slightly. She chuckled at his reaction and started moving the digits faster. She saw a bulge form in his pants.

"Are you enjoying this?"

His cheeks turned even redder.

"It's okay. You can touch yourself. I don't mind. I take it as a compliment."

She let out a whiney moan as he removed his hand from her to unbutton his pants and grab his cock. He started slow pumps as he watched her, which turned Akane on even more. She wanted it inside. She used her free hand to push hard on her clit and rub it violently. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she came and she panted as she took her fingers out. She noticed that he wasn't finished yet.

"Here." She inched closer to him and replaced his hand with hers. He let out a gasp and she couldn't help but smile. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Just h-harder and start to-" A gasp cut off his sentence as she gripped him tighter and started pumping him.

She looked down at his cock in her hand. She imagined what it looked like sometimes, and it was just what she thought. She wondered if she could fit it in her mouth, but that would be for another time.

"Do you think about me when you do this?" She asked.

"Yes. Especially after we go to the beach." He moaned as she quickened her motions. "I-" He choked back a moan.

"What? Do you want to cum?" Her voice was different, it wasn't her, but she liked it.

"Yes."

She gave him a few hard pumps before he came. The white substance got on her hand and his shirt.

"It's okay, I have tissues." She reached over and grabbed them from her nightstand. She cleaned her had first, then his stomach. She walked over to the trash bin she had in her room to throw it away and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

He took off his shirt to reveal all of his muscles. She couldn't help but bite her lip. He chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"You're cute when you bite your lip."

She felt her cheeks flush again. "Well, you're hot." She blurted and then quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. She could still smell it.

"Thanks. So are you." He admitted, his shyness seeming to have gone away.


	2. She Can Never Know

"Akane, I heard some noises coming from your room last night. Was everything alright?" Kasumi asked.

Akane and Ranma both froze up. Akane put down her chopsticks and closed her eyes. "Yes, my stomach was just upset."

"Oh, would you like some medicine? I have some in the cabinet in the kitchen." She stood up.

She opened her eyes, "No, it's okay. I'm fine now. Please don't."

Kasumi sat back down, "Okay. If it hurts again, just let me know, and I'll give you some."

"Thank you."

"Akane, I need to talk to you privately." Nabiki said before getting up from the table and going to her room.

Akane shortly followed and closed the door behind her. Nabiki was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Akane, Kasumi is too innocent for her own good. You and I both know that."

"Um, okay..."

"But I am not. I don't want to assume anything in case I am severely wrong, so what were you doing last night to cause those sounds?"

Akane thought back to Ranma touching her, and her touching him and her face became flushed. She looked towards the floor and fumbled with her shirt.

"I-I was doing something with Ranma..." She admitted.

"Did you guys have sex?"

"No! I mean, not technically..."

"What do you mean 'technically'? Actually, I dont even want to know! Just... keep it down next time, okay?"

Akane nodded once and walked quickly back to the table with Nabiki right behind her. Akane quickly excused herself and put her dishes away before going back to her room and sitting on the bed.

She sat there for a minute before busting out laughing in embarrassment. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what else she _could_ do. She was only able to stop laughing when her stomach started to hurt. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and lied down on her bed with her feet up. She couldn't stop thinking about what Nabiki said.

 _"Next time."_ Did that mean she knew they were going to keep doing it? Were they _going to_? She didn't really think about it. Then a knock came at the door. She got up and opened it before quickly pulling Ranma inside.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nabiki knows what happened." She said, quickly.

"What? How?"

"Well, she doesn't know _exactly_ what happened, but she knows we did _something_."

"Okay, but _why_?"

"'Cause I told her because she asked..."

He sighed. "That's actually what I wanted to ask about. When you came back, you seemed off."

"Well, _yeah_! And she said to 'keep it down next time'! What does she mean by 'next time'?! Is there supposed to _be_ a 'next time'?!"

Ranma grabbed her shoulders, "Akane, chill out. If you don't want there to be a next time, then there won't. No one else has to know. Okay?"

She exhaled deeply. "Okay, thank you, Ranma."

He put his hand on her cheek, which she brought to her lips and kissed the palm.

"A-akane, we don't-"

"Just shut up and let me..." She trailed off before kissing his neck and his shoulder. She felt his hand move to her hip, but she wanted more contact. She grabbed his hand and moved it down to her ass.

"A-akane..."

"It's okay." She told him, quietly. "I don't plan to do... _that_ , but something else." Her eyes wandered to his chest.

"What...?"

"Take off your shirt." She said before beginning to take hers off.

He quickly followed, and couldn't help but look at her breasts. She felt very uncomfortable exposed like that to him, but she also liked the attention he was giving her.

"Now, don't make any sudden movements or anything, okay?" She said as she slowly got onto her knees.

"Akane, you-"

"Shut up, Ranma." She told him as she began to unbutton his pants and pull them down. She didn't know what to do, but she asked some of her friends, which of _course_ caused her to get teased a little, but she had an idea. She still wasn't very confident, though.

"Akane, I've never done this before either, so it's okay." He admitted.

She looked up at him, "Okay, I just don't want to disappoint."

"If it's you, there's no way you could."

She felt her face turn red. "Okay." She whispered before licking the shaft.

He let out a shuddery gasp and she smiled a little to herself before licking the other side as she grabbed the base. She licked the tip lightly a few times before sucking on the head. He put his hand on the top of her head and she smiled to herself again. Without warning, she took as much of him in as she could and he groaned, which caused her to moan against him. He grabbed at her hair and she started bobbing her head. She used her hand to pump what her mouth couldn't reach and used her tongue to hopefully make it feel better. He pushed lightly on her head, but then let go.

She pulled out, "It's okay. If there's anything that will make you feel better, I'll do it."

He nodded before pushing her down again, but not too much to where she gagged excessively. She liked the feeling of his hand on her head and his cock in her mouth. After touching herself to those kinds of thoughts, it was nice to finally get some action. She felt him twitch inside her mouth, and she knew he was going to cum, so she used her tongue more.

He groaned. "I'm going to-" He cut himself off, feeling self conscious.

She looked up at him to show that she was ready, and he let go. She cupped her hand under her chin before he pulled out so she could catch the cum that she couldn't swallow.

"Damn, Akane."

She chuckled lightly before standing up. He grabbed her wrist and started kissing her neck.

"R-ranma..."

"Now it's your turn." He said in her ear before pushing her to the bed. He let his grip on her hand go so he could explore her chest, her stomach, hips and then the inside of her thighs. He moved her legs so they were bent and spread out and brought his face close.

She could feel her breath get caught in her throat. She couldn't stop staring at the man before her, he wasn't the boy she met years ago.

He licked along her thigh, which made her gasp and he chuckled lowly to himself. He then licked over her panties and felt her hand grip his hair. He slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles before looking up at her again. He liked how red her face was.

"Ranma, this... I mean-" A gasp cut her off as he licked her clit once.

He quickly licked a few times before going back to the slit and darting his tongue inside her a few times. She grabbed at his hair and kept trying to pull his face closer. Her thighs were an inch away from his face, which he took as a good sign. With how tight he was gripping her hips to keep her in place, she knew and hoped it would leave marks. Although her body was betraying her, she tried her best to keep her waist still, but she couldn't help but grind against his mouth. She moaned his name, which earned her a few quick licks on her clit and she bit her lip to hold in a loud moan. She could feel his lips curl into a smile.

He sucked on her clit lightly and her grip on his hair tightened. She threw her head back as she tried to surpress the orgasm she knew was approaching so he wouldn't stop. She could feel her legs and the rest of her body shake.

"R-ranma." She said, still panting. "I'm-"

"I know. It's okay." He said quickly before returning to what he was doing. He licked her clit as quick as he could as he hoped it would make her cum. He wanted her to cum because of him _so_ bad.

She tightened her thighs and moaned his name as she felt her orgasm take over her body. She let go of his hair as he let go of her hips and her body went limp for a moment. She couldn't help but reach down to find herself more wet than ever before. When she fully came back, she realized that Ranma's mouth was on her neck, and his hand was on one of her breasts.

"Ranma." She was still trying to catch her breath. "Not yet. I'm not ready for that."

"I know." His breath was hot against her skin. "I just want to touch you. Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She kissed him and they felt each other's tongue explore their mouth.

They had never kissed before, all they did was just sex, so kissing was awkward. Neither of them had done it before, so it wasn't good, but they didn't know that.

He rolled one of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth.

"I love it when you make that sound." He said, lowly, before attacking her lips fiercely with his own. He felt her hands and nails explore his back, which was a feeling he could get used to. "Akane, I-" He cut himself off.

"What?"

"N-nothing. It's not important."

"What is it?" She put her hand on the back of his neck and lightly pulled it towards her.

What would he say? That he almost accidentally said he loved her? No, he couldn't. She could never know because he knew she didn't feel the same way, and he didn't feel like getting his heart broken. Not then at least.

"I-if we keep doing this, I'm gonna have a bit of a problem..." He semi-lied.

"Okay." She said, almost sounding sad. She pulled him in for one more kiss before letting go and watching him stand up.

They both got dressed, fixed their hair, and Ranma left.

With him gone, Akane couldn't help but touch her lips. She loved the feeling of his on hers. Not in a sexual way, but something else. She didn't know what it was, but she missed them already.


	3. This Feeling In Her Chest

During school, Ranma and Akane couldn't help but hear some of the whispers about them. They couldn't make out what they said, but they heard their names. Akane's friends confirmed what they were thinking.

"Hey, did you and Ranma sleep together?"

"What?! No! Why?"

"Because everyone says you did."

"What? Who spread it around?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Some girl."

Akane could only think of one girl who knew about her and Ranma - Nabiki.

Akane stormed off towards Nabiki and grabbed her wrist, "We need to talk."

"Okay." She went along.

At the back of the school, Ranma met up with them.

"Did you spread around the rumor that Ranma and I slept together?"

"No, I would never."

"Then who did? No one else knows." Ranma said.

" _Well,_ I did tell Kodachi."

"What?!" They screamed in unison.

"Why?!" Akane asked.

"So she would stop bothering me for information on Ranma. I thought that it would get her off mine and his back."

"K-" Ranma cut himself off and growled.

Akane couldn't help but think it was hot. "Ranma, calm down. It's okay. We can just tell them that we haven't."

"But what if they don't believe us?"

"Then it'll die down in a while. It'll be okay."

"You guys sound like a couple." Nabiki told them.

" _We're not_!" They both snapped.

She put her hands up, "Okay, okay." She walked away.

Akane put her hands on Ranma's shoulders, "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Akane. I dunno why but you can always calm me down." He chuckled.

Akane dropped her arms and looked away from him.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"No." She lightly grabbed at her chest. "It's fine. I'm glad I can do that for you." What was that weird feeling in her chest?

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" He reached out to her.

"No, I'm fine."

He put both hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "Okay. Want me 'ta take ya home, then?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling in my chest."

"Okay, I'm taking you home."

"What? No. Ranma-"

He swooped her up by her feet and walked towards the entrance of the school. "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You'll soon find out."

~

They both sat on the edge of Akane's bed, and Ranma didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I don't know _what_ that was!"

"Was it like your heart just kind of sat still? Or that it beat fast?"

"I think so? I guess..."

He knew that feeling all too well. That was the feeling he'd get when thinking about Akane. When he thought about how much he loved her.

He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. She moaned against his lips and unknowingly put her hand on his thigh.

"R-ranma." She panted.

"Yeah?" He finally took a breather.

"I-I'm ready. I mean, if you are..."

"Are you sure about this, Akane?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He kissed her again and slowly leaned forward, which caused her back to press up against the matress.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and could feel the area between her legs start to ache. "Ranma. Wait." She said, before sitting up and taking off her top and bra. "Your turn." She told him before kissing him and fumbling with the corks that kept his shirt together. She whined against his mouth, "You have too many clothes on."

He chuckled, "It's only a shirt and pants."

"Exactly." She finally got his shirt off and couldn't help but sit on his lap.

"Whoa, Akane. You're being a little quick, don't'cha think?"

"I want you, Ranma. I don't care. I just want you."

"I want you too, but I don't want you to feel like it _has_ to happen."

"But I want it to. Don't you?"

He looked down at her breasts quickly, "Yes. Of course I do."

She weaved her fingers in his hair, "Then please fuck me." She whispered.

He grabbed her waist and started to kiss her neck.

She pressed her chest against his and grabbed tighter at his hair as she soaked in the feeling of his lips on her. She could feel her core ache more with every kissed he placed. She whined, "Please just fuck me already. I can tell you want to." She felt something press against her.

"Careful what you wish for." He pushed her back onto the bed before undoing his pants and freeing his cock that was making a tent. He put both of his hands on either side of her head, and looked at her as if he was examining her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes." She put a hand on his cheek before gasping and quickly biting her lip.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It just hurt for a second, but then it went away. Keep going."

He started to move slowly as he watched her expressions to make sure she was alright. Her eyes would close from time-to-time, and she would bite her lip, but other than that, she didn't seem to be uncomfortable. He thrusted at a normal speed, and she started panting. She would call his name, ask him to go faster, and say dirty things even _she_ never thought she would say. She recalled biting her lip to hold back loud moans, wanting to press herself closer to him, and her mind wandering to other things they could try another time.

He rolled one of her breasts in his hands and she moaned. He made a mental note that she liked it. He liked hearing her moans, her pants, her small whines, everything. And she liked hearing his.

She reached down to touch her clit and screamed slightly before closing her mouth quickly. She started making circles and felt as if she was going to lose her mind. "R-ranma." She panted.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm about to cum."

"Okay. I think I'm close, too."

"Let's do it together, okay?" She placed one of her hands gently on the back of his neck.

"Okay."

She pulled his head towards hers to kiss him. She loved his lips, there was just something about them; she didn't know what. She pressed harder and accidentally bit his lip. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. D-don't worry about it."

"Ranma, I think I'm cumming."

"Me too. But, Akane."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He spilled into her right after saying those words, and he noticed that she came too.

She dropped her arms and laid them across her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "You-you what?" She gasped quietly as he pulled out.

"I-I love you, Akane."

She got that weird feeling in her chest again. "Is, is that what it is? This weird feeling in my chest? I never thought about it before, but all I want to say is 'I love you, too.' Is, is it because...?" She trailed off and looked back up at him again. It felt as if her heart skipped a beat. Yes. The answer was yes. "I love you, too, Ranma."

He chuckled once, "I am so fucking happy to hear you say that." He said with a huge smile before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him longer. She didn't want to let him go. What was happening, was even better than sex. Well, _emotionally_. She then quickly pushed him off. "Oh my gosh! School might be over! We have to get dressed before they come back!"

"Shit! You're right!" He practically jumped off of the bed before getting dressed and tossing her some of her clothes.

When they were all fixed, they stepped out of the door, hand-in-hand. Akane's heart was beating so fast, but she didn't care. Until Genma and Soun spotted them.

"Oh! Does that mean you finally agree to the wedding?" Soun cried.

"My boy's all grown up." Genma whiped a lone tear.

"Pops!" Ranma exclaimed. "What'cha mean by that?!"

Akane couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Boy, we aren't deaf..." Genma said with a straight voice and face.

Suddenly, Soun was up in Ranma's face, "If you hurt her, I swear-"

"Chill, Mister Tendo. I won't, okay? You have my word as a martial artist." He didn't break eye contact.

Man, she knew she was going to love this man forever.

/\

 **I didn't mean for this to be lovey, but honestly, I suck at writing smut that's not BDSM haha so I kinda needed a filler.** **Anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
